Dusk of Jealousy And Love
by REDxAQUA
Summary: A butler and a master relationship is a forbidden thing when it comes to love. But, what if they really yern for each other. And, for them to realize that, they have to pass through a lot of barricades. The appearance of a child-hood friend as the fiancee and mysterious visions and dreams flash about. Could they face all these things? A KazamaXHijikata modern love story.
1. Chapter 1

P/S : We don't own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan.

**CHAPTER 1 ~ The Beginning of Everything ~**

Hijikata Miyuki was standing at the window of the chamber in the Magic Bloom Mansion. Quite scandalously, she was alone there, but what was she to do? The window of her own room looked out upon a beautiful customized landscape. It was picturesque enough, but it was not the view she wanted to lay on.

Lady Miyuki, a maiden from the noble sorcerer family. She captured everyone of the citizen by her rare and absolute beauty. They were willing to give their hearts to her but only one man could make her heart stopped beating by only hearing his voice.

Lady Miyuki was waiting, with barely curbed impatience, for the arrival of her lover and guardian, who is from the Kazama clan…a clan of vampires. But still, there was no sign of him…yet. It was really provoking. If she withdrew now, the maiden thought, she would be far more conspicuous than if she stayed where she was. Besides, she was actually enjoying the scene. And besides again, if she went out and walked down and waited for him there, she might miss the arrival of her lover, and it seemed somehow important to her to see him the moment he appeared.

Miyuki let out a hard sigh and began to walk away from the window…then suddenly a pair of arms hugged her from behind. She wanted to get shocked but, she just couldn't. She knew who was the one hugging her. Only one person who had the comfort warmness and pleasurable scent. Miyuki turned around and hugged that person's waist.

" You're late."

" I am never late, my love…it's just that, you are too early. " That person's voice answered back.

" It's obvious it would turned out that way…this is my mansion. " Miyuki shot back and gave a giggle then she said again,

" Can't you use the door instead of showing up in a sudden? "

" Well, Lady Miyuki…it's more romantic appearing like that. " her lover grinned.

Miyuki laughed softly. She looked at her lover. He was the only thing she had wanted in life. She couldn't even imagine how it would be living without him. He was her only source of life. She touched his face…feeling every curves of it. Then, a bare hand stopped her on doing it much longer.

" Did you miss me that much? " her lover's serious tone asked her.

" I missed you too much, Kazama-san. "

" It had only been for 2 days since the last time we've met. "

" It feels like forever. " Miyuki leaned up and kissed his soft lips. The vampire, too, replied her kiss with an even movement.

" I love you, Miyuki. " he said between their gap.

" Shall we take this to bed? "

" Oh, well Lady Miyuki, you're really sly. " Kazama pulled her down to her fluffy bed and spent their private night there.

Miyuki and Kazama both were covered in sweat under the white sheet. The young sorcerer was put on her lover's bodice. She traced her fingertips on his chest as she placed her head on it.

" Father said our family will have a meeting tomorrow. " She started.

" And? "

" My heart feels uneasy about it. "

Kazama pulled her face to him. His eyes were locked onto her.

" Feel at ease darling. There's nothing to fear. Maybe, it'll be just a family meeting. " The handsome vampire comforted.

" I hope you're right, beloved. " Miyuki replied back and laid her head back to Kazama's chest.

" The Yukimura family came. " Hijikata Minoru stated. Everyone of the Hijikata family looked at him. The head of the family then continued..

" They wanted to make a wife of Miyuki to their son, Yukimura Aoi. "

Just like a thunder, it stroked right into Hijikata Miyuki's heart. It ached painfully…throbbing real hard. She couldn't believe her ears. Was it true? Or some kind of illusion had been casted on? She wouldn't know. Miyuki then tried her best to let her voice out for a question.

" Dad, please say that you didn't agreed to it. Please Dad, please…" The maiden begged.

" No, he didn't agreed to it. But, they declared a war to the Kazama family. " Her mother, Hijikata Kairi took place on replying her question. It was hard on her too…to say that to her own daughter. But, the truth couldn't be hidden.

" A w-war…? W-w-what did you m-m-mean? Mother? Dad? " Miyuki looked at both of her parents…trembled. True horror flashed in her eyes.

Madam Kairi let out a heavy sigh. She averted her eyes away from the other family members to the sky outside the window.

" We told them that you're the vampire clan's right. We…told them…that you're with their son. But… " Couldn't complete her sentence…Madam Kairi closed her eyes.

" B-but…? " Lady Miyuki asked.

" But they didn't want to take it. They wanted a war for the judgment and take you for their prize. " Hijikata Minoru continued.

" What about Kazama-san? He…he'll be at risk! In a war like this…I can imagine what will happen to him! Dad! Why didin't you stop the Yukimura family?! " With tears falling down her cheeks, she exclaimed between her sobs, hysterically.

Hijikata Minoru and Madam Kairi shake their heads in regret.

" We did everything we can, Miyuki. We really tried. " That was the last sentence Miyuki heard in that meeting before she gone wild with cries. She kept on calling her lover's name…over and over again until…a figure she wanted to see so badly appeared before her eyes in her spacious chamber. She ran into his arms as he approached her.

" Dear God, Miyuki! What happened? " Kazama asked in worry.

The lady in his arms didn't answer right away. She was still in her tears of fright and shock.

" The war…Yukimura family…and your clan… "

Kazama smiled. With a calm tone he replied,

" Ah…that. It's okay, my love. I have it under my sleeves. " his reaction and emotion were like the war was just nothing.

" I'll make sure the Yukimura family pay for making you cry like this. I've planned a very smooth strategy. I'll snatch you away from their grasp, my love. " With an eerie chuckle he leave a peck on Miyuki's forehead and gone beyond the air.

Three days passed. Under the full moon, a massive clash between the vampire clan and the dark magic family begun. Dusts, bloods and stiff bodies were all over the ground. The air around smelled of merciless and hatred. The image of the battle was frightening. It was one of the biggest clan wars there ever was. After too much killings, the result had been seen. The Kazama family led the war and the Yukina family retreated with heavy hearts. But, from the look in their eyes…the vampire clan knew…it was just the beginning.

So, Lady Miyuki and her beloved vampire were officially a loving wed. But, there's one thing on marrying a different kinds, especially vampires…you can't have your heirs. Of course, Miyuki knew this. But, she just didn't care. All that she wanted was having right beside her Kazama's side…forever. And that was the problem she had..

" Love, are you happy? "

" Yes…it feels like my heart would break. " The sweet, gentle voice said back. She is too happy, Miyuki thought. She would never have a better life than this. She wanted to live with him for eternity. But, she was aging. She would get old. She would have wrinkles on her face and body. It'll be the other way around for her lovely husband. He lived for centuries…and will never die. He looked young, in every of his lives.

" I wanted to love you forever. " She continued.

" Are you not? " So confused by his wife's statement, he asked. Why was she saying things like that? Did she change her mind on loving him? Did she think of going to Yukimura Aoi? Lots of questions scrambled in his mind but not a single answer could put him at ease.

" I'm dying, Kazama. " Miyuki moved her gaze right into Kazama's eyes…her purple irises really showed him that she was serious.

" Beloved, whatever got into you? Why are you saying this? "

" I get old and die…but you live forever…I just—" Before she could finish her sentence, a couple of fingers touched her soft lips. She flinched in shock.

" Hush, Miyuki. Listen, it doesn't matter to me. I love you. "

Miyuki grabbed Kazama's hands and clasped them between hers.

" It does matter to me! I don't want to lose you. I don't want you…to lose me. " She started to cry softly…her shoulders were shaking…trying hard not to be so loud.

Kazama on the other hand, was startled by her actions. He didn't expect it to turn out that way. But, he now could clearly saw how strong her love for him was. He smiled. He patted on her head, touching her black, silky hair with gentleness.

" I'll die too. "

" When you're stabbed with silver, idiot. "

Kazama just laughed.

" I…want to do the forbidden spell. Spell of Eternity Life. " With a serious tone, she said.

" What? No! you'll hurt yourself! " The vampire objected.

" No, it's okay. Mother and Dad, too…casted this spell on themselves. They had lived longer than you, darling. " Miyuki said as she touched her husband's cheek. The husband smiled and hugged her as his answer.

" _With light and darkness I bid,_

_With breads and porridge I feed,_

_I summon you to come before me God of Life,_

_And make me the forever and eternity wife."_

Since that day, the loving couple lived happily for 200 years. Although they didn't have any child, but they seemed to be having a great day every single ticking time…until the day of their 201st anniversary came by for a visit…

" Don't you want any child? "

" Miyuki…I thought we already talked about this long ago. "

" I know, but, Kazama…just think about it. Wouldn't it be merrier with a child? " Miyuki asked.

Kazama let out a sigh, " What are you trying to say, Miyuki? "

" I…wanted to make a spell…a spell that allows us to have babies naturally even with different kinds. " In one breath Miyuki stated.

" That's impossible. "

" Nothing's impossible. We lived for 200 years. You're lying if you say that you don't care whether with or without child. I want to have one. And…I know that you feel the same way, right? "

" Yes… " Kazama nodded.

" Then please, have faith in me. Do you trust me? " Miyuki took place on her husband's lap.

And Kazama said, " I trust you with every breath I take. "

They started to work on the spell for 5 whole years of struggling. With the help of Kazama, at last the spell worked and finally, Miyuki could chant it on her after all these years.

" _I chanted this spell with all my might and soul,_

_Together with every strand of our hair,_

_This spell is never been a foul,_

_As we, hope for a miracle to have an heir."_

After 2 years of waiting and hoping, a fetus grew in Miyuki's womb. Kazama and his beautiful wife grew him with love until the day it was on its way to meet the world. But, a very, unexpected event occurred.

" Where's my husband..? Aah! " Miyuki shrieked in pain.

The midwife who was trying her for the baby said, " We have no sign of him. "

So then, Miyuki faced the memorable yet, painful moment alone…all by herself. The man, who she wanted to share those times with, was gone and disappeared without any news. She searched and searched and searched for him but avail. She couldn't trace him…even with her spells. Some kind of a strong barrier surrounded her husband. But, vampires don't have barriers, she thought. Her feelings were sure that there must be something behind Kazama's disappearance. But…what?

Days after days, weeks after weeks, months after months, and years after years…but not single news about Kazama could be heard. Miyuki too, turned into someone else. The once friendly, always with a smile Miyuki was now a gloomy, thin and lifeless person. She was so desperate by her lost. She didn't know whether her husband was still alive or…else. She was heart-broken. She forgot about everything…her meals, her family even her long-wait son. She kept herself locked in her room all day long. And one day…the whole family was shocked by something…

" Minoru-sama! Miyuki-sama is gone! " A maid exclaimed in terror.

Hijikata Minoru, stood up from his sit abruptly, " Gone? What?! "

Everyone in the household searched for her. They even have to call the Kazama family to track her down. Minoru couldn't use his spell because a barrier protected her. And finally, they found her standing alone, blown by the night breeze…at the edge of the cliff.

" Miyuki! " Hijikata Kairi screamed. She was too scared to see her daughter acting that way.

" I love him…but why did it turned out like this? Where's his eternal love he promised? " As she turned around, facing her family members, Miyuki said while tears falling down her sunken cheeks.

" Miyuki…get away from that cliff… " Minoru tried to approached her, slowly.

" Don't! Don't come any closer! Mother, where is my son? " Hysterically, she shouted. She took a step backwards…to the end of the ground, then with a soft tone she asked her mother. She was totally insane.

" He… was at home, darling. With the Kazama family. "

So painful and throbbing with hatred when she heard that name…she yelled, " MY SON! "

" Miyuki! " A voice. A familiar voice echoed in her head. That was the voice she wanted to hear so much. She missed that voice. That voice made her felt love and loved. She turned her head to the direction she heard.

" K-Kazama…san…? "

" What are you doing?! "

" No! Go away! You left me! " Miyuki went crazy.

" I never left you! I had no other choice! " Kazama defended himself.

" I'm sorry, beloved… "

"_With the God of Life I took the eternity,_

_To the God of Life I gave in,_

_From tricks and lies I flee,_

_Please, I beg you to take me away in every mean."_

" NO! " Kazama ran and took her beloved one in his arms. He kissed her forehead, cheeks and temple.

" No…please…don't do this…please…don't leave me…! " Hot, wet liquid filled the corner of his eyes. He dug his head at Miyuki's neck. He cried…his heart ached. It feels like thousands of silver blades taking his lives away. He hugged his wife so tight…like he would never let her go away even for an inch.

" I've always love you…and I'll love you. Take care of our son. He has been waiting for his father to come back. Tell him, I love him…and I'm sorry. I…love…you, Kazama Chi—" Before Kazama could hear the rest…the person, his wife, his soul in his arm burst and flew into dust…leaving everyone…leaving him, in tears.

" NOOOO! MIYUKI! "

In a certain place, a man, wearing a dark brown cloak was sitting in the trees…watching a rather exciting scenes to him.

" You had pay what you've done. So long, my Lady. Rest in peace…Miyuki. " With a laughter he vanished in a 'poof' of smoke into the thin air.

That was the story of the past. The real story begins now. And it will be more epic by time to time…

_**To Be Continued…**_

RED : Yo minna! How's it goin' ? Here's our first Trilogy FanFic. So we hope that you guys will enjoy reading this.

AQUA : Please read and review. Arigatou~!

MIHO-sama : But…I think the 1st chapter is too long.

RED : It's up to you whether to read it or not. If you wanna understand the story deep inside your heart and thoughts, you might have to go through it from the start.

AQUA : Yup! That's true!

MIHO-sama : Ah…okay! And that was very dramatic saying, RED.

RED: Shut up!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Birds were chirping and flew in every direction. The cool morning air gave everyone a fresh boost for the day. But still, the packed and busy traffics of Tokyo never fade away even if the end of the world comes.

Somewhere in Tokyo, a large house, or rather…a mansion was built. It was known as Japan Glory Mansion. It has 200 rooms, 150 rooms for maids, butlers and workers. 2 libraries in each wing, 2 kitchens, 3 super-large halls, a meeting room, a rose garden, a 3-storey garage and a swimming pool.

In a spacious bedroom, in a bathroom, a young guy with a perfect-figure and long hair was having his time in the bath tub. He touched his black hair and trailed it down with his slender fingers.

" Where the hell is he? " He sighed. Then, he heard a light knock kissed on the bathroom door. Soon after that, it was opened by someone…wearing a neat butler attire. His silky sandy-blonde hair really fitted his crimson eyes. He walked in with a smile on his face and,

" I'm sorry, bocchan. I was late for 12 seconds. " He apologized as he bowed down.

" Whatever. Just get me out of here. " The master who was still in the bath tub ordered. His butler nodded and took a towel from the shelves and pulled him out…slowly. He covered his master's lower body with the towel and took another one to dry the master's body.

" Dry my hair. "

" Yes, bocchan. " loyally, that butler replied. He pulled a chair for his master to sit and begun to dry the long, black silky hair with the hairdryer.

" Say, Kazama. Am I burdening you? " That black-haired guy asked.

Before the butler, Kazama, replied, he chuckled for a while,

" That's really stupid, bocchan. "

" I'm serious! Amswer me! " He was totally pissed off with his butler. How dare he make a fool of me like that, he thought.

" You're always a burden to me, Toshizou. With this kind of beauty, I'm suffocating. How do you think I feel when every morning I have to 'lick' you naked body? " Kazama replied near his master's ear with his sensual whisper. His free hand moved on the guy's smooth skin in front of him. That guy, on the other hand, blushed and shoved away of Kazama's hand as he stood up. He tried to hide his blushing face then he said,

" S-stupid! Stop being perverted all the time! If I'm that much of a burden to you…well I think I just die and disappear from your life then. "

As fast as lightning, Kazama caught his master and brought him into his arms in sudden. He hugged him…hard…tight. They were too close. They even could feel each one's beating heartbeat…fast.

" I'll never let you go. I'll not let you die…not again. Not for the second time… " With a hoarse voice, Kazama said. As if he was asking for him not to go somewhere far away…somewhere they couldn't reach each other and meet again.

" It-It was just a joke…idiot. " Half-shocked, half-frightened he said to Kazama.

" Y-yeah. A joke. I'm sorry bocchan. I'll make you prepared for work. " Kazama said nervously, as he released his master…letting the warm sensation went away and replaced by the cold air.

The black haired guy was still startled by that. But, he didn't know why, it was just too hard for him to ask. Maybe it was something private, he thought.

' _He had always been by my side since I was four. He knows everything about me, but… do I really know him? It feels like…there's something about him. Besides, this morning…he… '_

" Hijikata Toshizou! " a so-near-high-tone-call reached his ears. He turned his head and…

" Wahh! " Hijikata screamed his not-to-low-scream, naturally.

" Whoa…I didn't know you can cream so cutely like that~ "

" Shut up, Souji! What do you expect when someone appeared in the middle of nowhere and the face was too close for about…only 3.5 inches! "

The other guy called Souji laughed,

" Wow, you even calculate our faces' gap? Hmmm…extraordinary. " Souji was still mocking him…in his certain ways.

Hijikata Toshizou, in the other hand, gave his subordinate a real you-better-fuck-off-or-I'll-bite-you-till-the-very-end-of-your-life-glare with an additional dark, killing aura behind him.

" What the hell are you doing here, Souji? " Finally, he got to ask him.

Souji put on his smile and said,

" Here are the documents that you asked yesterday. And this is a file for Wednesday's meeting. And, this is a dinner invitation for two. "

" Okay. Thanks, Souji. But, this dinner invitation…who am I going to ask? Granpa and granny would absolutely reject this. " Hijikata murmured.

" Why don't you just ask your _boyfriend_. " With a smirk the subordinate shot.

" My boyfriend…? I don't have any boy—hey! B-boyfriend?! I'm not gay! I'm normal! Stupid! " Hijikata objected, a slight blush appeared on his face. Souji stared at him knowingly.

" Maybe…I'll ask my butler instead. " He continued.

The jade-green eyed guy chuckled,

" That's what I'm talking about, dobe. "

Hijikata looked at his co-worker, questioning…being a high-rank blur.

' _What is this stupid Souji trying to say…? '_

And before he knew it, that Souji guy already went out from his office…without saying anything. _Perfect. _Hijikata leaned back to his chair and thought,

' _Should I asked him out? I mean…err…to this dinner. '_

He just couldn't make up his mind. It was so irritating when the same question occurred but no answer could be found! He trailed his eyes around his office. Being the president of a prestigious hotel is a tough job. Plus, with this kind of early-age guy like him, he sometimes thought of giving it up. As Hijikata observed his office, his eyes caught on a note on his laptop.

' _I don't think I put it there earlier. ' _He thought. He then picked it up and looked upon it :

Those documents won't leave your approval signature on their own.

Please stop day-dreaming about your future life with your boyfriend and

Get back to work!

_Love, Souji_

" That bastard! L-love, Souji?! How's that supposed to mean, you rascal!? And…I DON'T HAVE ANY BOYFRIEND! "

" Should I ask him or shouldn't I? Should I ask him or shouldn't I? Should I or shouldn't I? " A guy in a suit wandered back and forth in his room, with his fingers on his chin he moved here and there.

Then, the door of his room swung open and a person in a cream tuxedo with a black bow around his collar barged in.

" Let's go. " that person said, calmly.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes to _that _person. " Huh? What the hell are you talking about, Kazama? "

Kazama sighed, he then took a hold of his master and pulled him closer.

" We're going to that dinner. It's obvious. "

" W-what?! It's not obvious! I'm clueless here! Wait…how did you know? " Hijikata struggled, trying to leave a few distance away from Kazama.

" Okita-sama told me. He said that your hotel is having a new released menu dinner. You've got an invitation for two, right? "

' _Erkk…that Souji bastard! I should have known! '_

Seeing his master stay silence and put, he managed to asked,

" Bocchan. What are we waiting for? "

" I…umm…well…the thing is…it's kind of awkward to see two guys coming over a dinner…aaa…umm… " Hijikata muttered.

His butler chuckled.

" Are you hoping for a date with me? "

Hearing that, Hijikata gasped and his face turned red.

' _Wait…why on earth am I blushing? '_

" Eh? No…it's just that. It'll look weird. That's all. It's more normal when a guy with a woman or…the other way around… " Trying to get Kazama saw his point, he talked.

He moved his gaze from the floor to his butler…wanting to see his expression. And all he saw was…Kazama's smirk. More like an evil smirk. It seemed like he was actually planning this from the start. Hijikata tried to take a step away…

" Oh no… "

A black, sleek limousine drove swiftly along the road. The traffic was not really busy that night, as if it was easing the way to its destination. And in it…

" You look really beautiful…_ojou-sama_. " Kazama snickered.

Hijikata, who was sitting beside him, clenched his fists.

" You…better…shut…up! "

His 'partner' for the night laughed. He licked his eyes on his _mistress. _The masculine and tough-looking Hijikata Toshizou that he knew for so many years was actually, a really sexy and alluring guy. That night was a fortune. Kazama grinned when he remembered the moment his master tried to run away from him.

_***flashback***_

" Oh no… " Hijikata stepped aback while Kazama came closer. He could sense that something bad and unusual would fall on him. Just by looking on his butler's face, it gave him an cold, intense shiver down to his spine!

" I'll make you sexy, bocchan. "

Hijikata bulged his eyes out. He gulped.

" Well, I think I'm sexy enough. Thank you. " Nervously, he said that and tried to escape from Kazama.

" That's very funny, bocchan. Come on. Strip. "

' _What the—did he just say…STRIP? So directly like that…! '_

When Kazama saw his master's unmoved and stunned reaction, he begun to make his first step. He moved forward…and snatched both of Hijikata's hands and pushed him down on the couch. Hijikata who was more startled than he already did, couldn't move. They were close…too close! He could feel Kazama's heat beneath his cloth. His heart skipped. His face flushed. He looked right into Kazama's eyes…fixed. Kazama leaned down, near Hijikata's face. And with a wicked grin…he spoke,

" Are you ready for this, bocchan~? "

Without waiting any answer from his master, the butler slid his hand from Hijikata's thigh to his upper body, slowly…professionally. His hand stopped at the chest and after that, he unbuttoned the shirt till the very end. Kazama threw away the shirt and moved for his next aim…Hijikata's pants. He unzipped the pants, in a very slow and seductive motion. Not wanting that to move on, Hijikata Toshizou got up abruptly and hold Kazama's hand.

" What are you doing, pervert?! " The pitiful master exclaimed.

" Get you undress like usual, of course. "

" Which of part this situation do you see as 'like usual'?! " Hijikata asked, rather pissed off…and embarrassed.

" Are you, trying to turn me on…Toshizou? "

" Huh? Who on earth gave you such idea?! "

" Then…why are you pressing my hand towards your nice and cute dick? " there you got it. He actually said that. Seriously. With that perverted look on his face...he really said that!

Hijikata's eyes widened. He slowly moved his gaze towards…_that_ place. He gasped.

" Gyyyaaahhh! " Because of too shocked, he accidentally kicked his butler's stomach and made him dropped on the floor. But, not a single 'ouch' could be heard…talk about super-tough guy.

" Pervert! " Hijikata still continued his shouts.

And finally…after too much of struggling, there he was, a sexy babe version of Hijikata Toshizou. He wore a quarter-length of magenta dress with long sleeves, added with a long pink ribbon on his waist. His hair was did into a pony-tail and a pink sakura was placed on it. He looked perfect! A very perfect _lady. _He really looked like a drop-dead beautiful _princess. _

" You are so beautiful…_ojou-sama. _But… " Kazama didn't continued his talk, instead he took a few steps closer. His crimson eyes mesmerized Hijikata.

" W-what…? " He asked as he looked askance at the man in front of him.

" There's something missing. " So serious Kazama sounded. His hand suddenly held and pressed and poked Hijikata's…chest.

" You have no breast. Although you are wearing a woman's bra…but still, your breasts feels so unnatural, not like they usually feel. " That really 'thoughtful' butler said. It was like that was a serious matter(?).

Hijikata gritted his teeth…his fists clenched…and then…

" Die you filthy, perverted bastard! "

And by that, Kazama suffered from the swing-kick that his beloved _mistress _'gifted' him in gratitude.

_***end of flashback***_

" You know, you should feel a bit more sorry for me, _ojou-sama. _" After a long lost in his thought, Kazama said again.

" Like hell I would feel that way! " Hijikata turned his face away from Kazama, looking out of the tinted window.

The other guy just smiled.

" But you kicked me twice. And it really hurts, _ojou-sama._ "

Hijikata turned his face back to Kazama and said,

" Serves you right, sexual harasser! And, stop calling me ojou-sama! "

Kazama deepened his stare on Hijikata…and that made that beautiful guy uneasy. Kazama pulled Hijikata closer to him and whispered in his ears.

" I'm sorry, Toshizou. "

Hijikata's heart started to jump rapidly. His face blushed. His hands went cold. He didn't know why but, lately he always reacted that way if Kazama came near him. But, why?

As they were deep in thoughts, someone opened the limousine door.

" We're here. "

Kazama nodded and got out from the limousine. Then, followed by Hijikata. Kazama looked at him…he offered his arm to him. And, Hijikata accepted it. They walked into the hotel together. Hijikata dragged himself closer to Kazama. He felt, something will happen. Something will happen…to him.

' _What is this feeling? '_

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
